


Dorm Adventures

by Gnierose



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Kinda crack?, M/M, Original Character(s), idk I'm random, occassional swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnierose/pseuds/Gnierose
Summary: „What happens in the dorm, stays in the dorm.“Treasure and Magnum have just moved into their very own private dorms. Are they going to get along well?A drabble collection of their unstoppable daily adventures.





	1. A phone fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
> I'm a new creator and this is my first work so please bear with me. Also I'm sorry if there are any errors, English is not my native language.  
> Thank you for giving my fanfiction a chance. If you like it, don't forget to fav, comment or share it to your friends. Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: Bang Yedam, Kim Junkyu

„Ya!! Kim Junkyu!! Give me my phone back!!“

„Excuse me, Bang Yedam. Is this how you talk to your hyung?“ Junkyu exclaimed and stuck out his tongue while waving with Yedam's phone up in the air.

„You are only 2 years older than me, hyung,“ Yedam pouted.

„Does that mean that you can hide things from me, Bang Yedam?“ Junkyu looked questioningly into Yedam's eyes. „Since when do you have a boyfriend?“

„Hyuuung~“ Yedam whined while jumping few times trying to steal his phone from Junkyu's hand.

„You are grounded, Bang Yedam. I'm taking your phone away. Say goodbye.“ Junkyu said leaving the room.

„But hyung,“ Yedam whined again tugging on the sleeve of Junkyu's shirt. „You can date Mashiho hyung but I can't have a boyfriend?“

Junkyu stayed surprisingly silent and left Yedam in their room alone. 


	2. A masked man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: Park Jihoon, Kim Doyoung, Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu  
> Cameo: Hanada Asahi, Kanemoto Yoshinori

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!“ Doyoung stormed into Asahi's and Mashiho's room followed by a weird creature that was supposed to be Jihoon.

Asahi just sighed and turned back to the book he was reading. Mashiho jumped down from the bunk bed and stood infront of masked Jihoon in order to stop him from chasing Doyoung. Jihoon tried hard to decelerate but still ended up bumping into Mashiho and knocking him over. Mashiho fell to the wooden floor dragging Jihoon with him so he ended up landing on top of him. Mashiho whined in pain staring onto Jihoon whose face is now only few centimeters away.

„What the heck is happening?“ Junkyu stormed into the room.

„How did you even get inside, hyung?“ Doyoung’s face looked confused.

„Yoonbin opened,“ Junkyu said while pulling Jihoon down from Mashiho and dragging him on the floor into the living room.

Jihoon’s grumpy face under the mask pouted as he sat up on the ground. Junkyu pulled the mask away and wasn't even a bit surprised that this stupido was Jihoon.

„Be careful next time. If you do any harm to Mashi, I'm gonna end you,“ Junkyu hissed and pushed Jihoon back onto the ground.

„Man, chill,“ Yoshinori spoke from the couch.

Junkyu flashed him a fake smile and went back to Mashiho’s room. 


	3. A surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!! WARNING - hurt minor/child !!!
> 
> Members: Park Jeongwoo, Watanabe Haruto, So Junghwan, Choi Hyunsuk

„Haruto, give me the scalpel,“ Jeongwoo ordered.

Haruto searched among the tools and handed Jeongwoo a plastic knife that impersonated the scalpel. Jeongwoo placed the cold knife on Junghwan's tummy so Junghwan shivered under the touch.

„Junghwan, don't move. You are supposed to be in anestesia and people are deep asleep in anestesia,“ Jeongwoo explained and held Junghwan’s tummy in place while digging the knife into the soft outterskin.

Junghwan whined in pain as little blood squeezed out.

„Shit,“ Jeongwoo gulped with a scary look on his face.

Haruto's face went white as he fainted. Junghwan was crying on his bed while little blood was still flowing slowly down the side of his abdomen area. Jeongwoo started to panic and he was screaming at fainted Haruto that he was supposed to give him a fake knife not a real sharp one. Jeongwoo ran out of the room and crushed the door on Hyunsuk's room open. Hyunsuk got terrified immediately when he saw Jeongwoo's panicked face.

„What happened, Jeongwoo?“

„Junghwan...Junghwan...“ Jeongwoo started to sob and burried his face into his hands.

„Junghwan what? What’s going on?“ Hyunsuk got shoked as he went to comfort Jeongwoo.

He carresed Jeongwoo's face softly in his hands and made him look into his eyes.

Jeongwoo's eyes shot close when he let out: „He is bleeding from his tummy.“

„HE IS WHAT?!“ Hyunsuk's eyes widened and he immediately let Jeongwoo go and ran into Junghwan's room.

The sight of Junghwan lying on his bed while holding his stomach and having bloody hands was really awful. Hyunsuk went to take the first aid kit rightaway and treated Junghwan's wound. When the blood was stopped and the wound covered with bandage, Hyunsuk sat down onto the bed next to Junghwan and confronted him.

„Tell me how this happened?“

„We were playing doctors and patients,“ Junghwan was staring down to the ground.

„And?“

„Jeongwoo was doing a surgery because he diagnosed me with a severe abdominal pain,“ Junghwan replied while a tear rolled down his swollen face.

Hyunsuk got up angrily: „JEONGWOO!!! COME RIGHT HERE!!!“

Jeongwoo stepped in hesitantly.

„Explanation?“ Hyunsuk glared at him.

„Haruto...It's his fault,“ Jeongwoo defended himself.

„I don't see Haruto here,“ Hyunsuk replied.

„He was here. We played together. But he fainted when he saw blood,“ Jeongwoo explained.

„Yeah, sure. Wouldn't he be here fainted on the ground?“ Hyunsuk wasn't convinced.

„He must have already woken up.“

„Listen, Jeongwoo,“ Hyunsuk spoke up. „Don't try to come up with excuses. You are prohibited to play doctors and patients from now on. Tell sorry to Junghwan immediately.“

„Sorry.“

„Yeah and see you in the kitchen in 10 minutes. You are washing the dishes that Junkyu left behind from yesterday's dinner with all of the boys.“ Hyunsuk added as he was leaving the bedroom.

„Haruto, you are dead,“ Jeongwoo whispered under his breath.


	4. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: Yoon Jaehyuk, Choi Hyunsuk, Park Jeongwoo, Kanemoto Yoshinori, Ha Yoonbin   
> Cameo: Watanabe Haruto, So Junghwan, Bang Yedam, Kim Junkyu

„Jeongwoo, what are you doing?“ Jaehyuk nudged Jeongwoo so he jumped a bit on his chair.

„I'm doing homework. Hyunsuk hyung ordered me to finish them all by tomorrow,“ Jeongwoo sighed.

„Let's play,“ Jaehyuk was jumping around the room.

„I said I can't. Hyunsuk hyung will kill me.“

„You are no fun, Park Jeongwoo,“ Jaehyuk left their room with a grumpy face.

He didn't find anyone else in the dorm except Hyunsuk who was cooking dinner. How weird. So he decided to visit Magnum next door. When he entered he saw Yoshinori sitting on the couch in the living room holding a book in his hands. Jaehyuk smiled and ran to him and jumped on the couch.

„What are you doing, hyung?“ he asked.

„Studying Korean,“ Yoshinori replied not even looking away from the textbook.

„Can I join you?“

„No. Stop jumping on the couch,“ Yoshinori hissed.

Jaehyuk pouted and decided to visit Yoonbin in his room instead.

„Hi, Yoonbinie hyung,“ Jaehyuk greeted him.

„What do you want, Jaehyuk?“ Yoonbin replied back a bit coldly.

„Wanna come and play with me?“ Jaehyuk asked excitedly.

„I'm busy,“ Yoonbin shot back.

„With what?“ Jaehyuk didn't give up.

„I'm composing. Go bother someone else,“ Yoonbin ended the converstaion.

Jaehyuk turned on his heel and left. Seems like he is a burden here so he decided to go out for some fresh air and also to grab some food. He stopped at the nearest grocery store, bought some ramyeon and ate it right on the spot. Then he decided to just wander around.

Back in the dorm, Hyunsuk was calling everyone into the kitchen to eat dinner. Haruto and Junghwan came immediately excited to see food. Junkyu with Yedam followed right after. Jeongwoo crawled last into the kitchen tired from all the homework.

„Where is Jaehyuk?“ Hyunsuk asked the boys.

„Probably still in his room,“ Yedam replied.

„Nope, he isn’t in our room,“ Jeongwoo informed.

Hyunsuk sighed and went to search around the dorm. After he didn't find him anywhere, he asked all the guys if he said that he was going out. Nobody knew. Hyunsuk had to call Jihoon but got no news as well. Jihoon told him that Jaehyuk was there like an hour ago but then left. Hyunsuk held his head. He could feel the heat rushing through him to be followed by a cold shiver afterwards.

„Jeongwoo, try to call him. If he picks up, text me immediately,“ Hyunsuk grabbed Junkyu's sleeve and dragged him out to the streets.

„Why do I have to go with you?“ Junkyu whined walking slower than a snail.

„Because we are responsible for the kids,“ Hyunsuk slapped his head lightly and continued to walk and look around.

Junkyu rubbed his head while pouting but still followed Hyunsuk everywhere he went. After like an hour of searching him around they decided to go back to the dorm. As Hyunsuk opened the door, he saw Jaehyuk taking down his jacket in the hallway.

„Where the fuck were you, mr. Yoon Jaehyuk?“ Hyunsuk got mad as soon as he saw him.

Jaehyuk looked at Hyunsuk with puppy eyes. Hyunsuk sighed. He went over to Jaehyuk and burried his face into his shoulder while hugging him.

„Don't scare us like this. I wouldn't bear it if something happened to you,“ Hyunsuk mumbled with a shaky voice.

A tear fell down Jaehyuk's cheek. Maybe he is not that unwanted after all.


	5. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: Hanada Asahi, Takata Mashiho, Park Jihoon, Choi Hyunsuk, Watanabe Haruto  
> Cameo: Ha Yoonbin, Kanemoto Yoshinori, Kim Doyoung

Asahi put earbuds into his ears. He couldn't listen to the vacuum cleaner anymore.

„Asahi, will you help me?“ Mashiho asked.

„Asahi?“

„Asahiiiiiiii!!!!“ Mashiho waved his hand infront of Asahi while screaming at him.

Asahi stood up and left the room.

„Is he serious?“ Mashiho facepalmed but continued to vacuum by himself.

As Asahi walked through the living room, he nearly got knocked down by Jihoon who was dancing infront of the TV. Asahi gritted his teeth and tried to ignore Jihoon’s shoked face. He found his way into the storage room. Finally no people. He sat down and laid his Korean textbook on his knees.

„Where the fuck is Asahi?“ Yoonbin popped into Asahi's and Mashiho's room finding only Mashiho ordering his belongings on the shelves.

„No idea. What do you need him for?“ Mashiho asked.

„He told me earlier that he will help me and Yoshi with producing. If he comes, tell him to go to my room immediately,“ Yoonbin explained to Mashiho.

„Yup,“ Mashiho smiled and continued with his chores.

_Texting:_

_Haruto: Hyung, where is Asahi hyung? He promised to play video games with me today. I tried to contact him but he is not replying._

_Mashiho: No idea. But he left his phone in our room._

...

_Haruto: Hyung, where is Asahi hyung?_

_Jihoon: I don't know and I don't care. He nearly killed me a while ago. He was holding the urge in, I could see it in his eyes._

_Haruto: Who wouldn't want to kill you, hyung?_

_Jihoon: Wait till we meet you little brat._

...

_Haruto: Hyung, where the fuck is Asahi? I need him._

_Yoshinori: Language, mr. Watanabe!!!_

_Haruto: Just tell me where he is._

_Yoshinori: Am I google maps?_

_Haruto: ??_

_Yoshinori: Ask Hyunsuk._

_Haruto: How the fuck would he know that? You are the one who lives in the same dorm as Asahi hyung._

_Yoshinori: Swear one more time and I'm coming into your room and taking your phone away._

_Haruto:_ 😁

...

_Haruto: Hyung?_

_Yoonbin: No._

_Haruto: Do you know where Asahi hyung is?_

_Yoonbin has left the chat_

...

_Haruto: Hyung, have you seen Asahi hyung?_

_Doyoung: Yes._

_Haruto: Where is he?_

_Doyoung: I don't know._

_Haruto: But you told me you saw him._

_Doyoung: I saw him earlier today in the practice room._

_Haruto: Ugh, hyung. You are too much._

_Doyoung: You are welcome._

...

_Haruto: Hyunsuk hyung? Asahi hyung got lost._

_Hyunsuk: Why the fuck are you texting me when I'm literally sitting next to you?_

_Hyunsuk: Wait what???_

_Haruto: Nobody knows where Asahi hyung is._

_Hyunsuk: I'm going to kill Jihoon right now. He had one job._

...

„PARK FUCKING JIHOON!“ Hyunsuk opened the main door to Magnum's dorm.

„Why the fuck are you screaming at me, hyung?!“ Jihoon got a bit offended but still kept on jumping and dancing infront of the TV.

„You lost Asahi, you little shit!“ Hyunsuk glared at Jihoon with a deadly stare.

„No, I didn't,“ Jihoon replied staying unbothered now.

„Then tell me where he is,“ Hyunsuk insisted.

„He went to Yoonbin’s and Yoshinori's room,“ Jihoon replied and motioned Hyunsuk to leave.

Hyunsuk visited the room but found no Asahi there, only complaining Yoonbin.

„Jihoon, you little shit, get your phone and try to call Asahi immediately,“ Hyunsuk ordered.

Jihoon sighed, turned off the TV and grabbed his phone to give Asahi a call. Suddenly, a ringtone was heard from nearby.

„Moshi moshi,“ a familiar voice answered the phone.

„Asahi, where are you?“ Jihoon asked.

„Hyung, this is Mashiho,“ Mashiho giggled.

„Eh?“ Jihoon was confused.

„Asahi forgot his phone in our room,“ Mashiho explained as he opened the door and waved with Asahi's phone infront of Jihoon.

Hyunsuk facepalmed in disbelief. Suddenly, the door to the storage room opened revealing Asahi cutely holding his Korean textbook on his tummy. Hyunsuk looked at him walking to the bathroom.

„There he is,“ Jihoon pointed out while smiling widely.

„You are dead, Jihoon!“ Hyunsuk hissed and started to chase him all over the living room. 


	6. A movie date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Members: Kim Doyoung, Bang Yedam  
> Cameo: Choi Hyunsuk

„Damie hyung?“ Doyoung sneaked into Yedam's room.

„What is it?“ Yedam turned his head from the computer to face Doyoung.

„Give yourself a break, hyung. You are constatly busy all the time nowadays. I don’t even remember the last time we went out,“ Doyoung complained.

„Uh-huh,“ Yedam hummed still reading scripts he has to learn for his following school exam.

Doyoung pulled the sleeve of Yedam's shirt slightly making puppy eyes.

„Okay, okay, we can go watch a movie today,“ Yedam sighed.

Doyoung got so happy he started to jump around the room clapping like a little child. Yedam finished reading the last paragraph, got dressed up afterwards and asked Hyunsuk to drive them to their destination.

In about 15 minutes, they arrived at the nearest cinema.

„After the movie ends, message me and I will come and pick you both up, okay?“ Hyunsuk said closing the window of his car, making a u-turn and leaving.

„So, Doyoungie, what would you like to watch?“ Yedam motioned to the list of films that were being played that day.

Doyoung rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t really sure whether to pick a romantic movie that he personally isn’t a fan of but Yedam really enjoys those, or a nice action movie he likes but doesn’t know if Yedam will have fun or not, or he could choose a horror movie even though they both are kinda scaredy cats when it comes to horror and might end up covering their eyes and hugging each other. He decided to go with a romantic one.

Doyoung went into the counter, bought the tickets, bought some snacks and then they both entered the cinema room and sat down at the backrow seats that Doyoung chose. Neither of them said anything, Yedam because he was tired probably and Doyoung was just too nervous and too into making up a plan on how to make a move on his Yedam hyung. The movie started. Doyoung could see that Yedam suddenly became so awake and kept on watching the movie with his mouth slightly opened taking in every word and action that happened. He admired him so much for this. For the passion he has in his eyes when he enjoys doing something he likes. Doyoung repositioned himself in the seat and started to munch on the popcorn because of how stressed he was. He stacked a big bunch into his mouth until it was completely full and then chewed it as best as he could. This went on for about half an hour until he finished the whole popcorn with Yedam only getting few pieces that he managed to grab from time to time. Doyoung tried to focus on the movie while getting some sneak peaks of Yedam. He could see how beautiful he was even in the dark cinema room. Bangs slightly falling into his eyes, cute little nose in the middle of his face, lips cutely in awe, arms let loose on the armrest of the seat. Wait! HIS HANDS ARE ON THE ARMREST! This is it, this is Doyoung's chance! Doyoung turned his face to the screen so he didn’t look suspicious and brushed the palm of his hand over Yedam's hand. Yedam moved in his seat a bit surprised and Doyoung started to panic but all of his stress was washed away as soon as Yedam held his hand interlacing their fingers and rested his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung was melting. The movie was long forgotten as he only focused on the nice smell of Yedam's hair, on how close his face was, on how their fingers fit perfectly with the other's fingers, on how his heart was racing and he was scared that Yedam could hear it.

At this pont, the movie ended quicker than Doyoung thought and he was kind of disappointed that his cute snuggling with Yedam didn’t last longer. When the lights turned on, they grabbed all of their stuff, Yedam messaged Hyunsuk and they headed out. When they arrived infront of the building, the atmosphere was kinda awkward. Doyoung was looking into the ground twirling his hands behind his back. Yedam only giggled and pressed a soft kiss onto Doyoung’s cheek.

A car stopped by and Hyunsuk’s head popped out of the window.

„Come in, guys.“ Hyunsuk motioned to the two standing on the side of the pathway. „How was the movie?“ He asked right before he spun the car and entered the roads.

Doyoung and Yedam only sat on the car seats speachless looking at each other and blushing while holding hands.


End file.
